Fraudrin
|-|Fraudrin= |-|Possessing Dreyfus= Summary Fraudrin, also known as Fraudrin the Selflessness, is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as a replacement member in the Ten Commandments. He was sealed away along with the rest of the Demon Clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until he was freed at least 16 years prior to the start of the story. He is responsible for Liz's death as well as the corruption of Liones Kingdom through the possession of Great Holy Knight Dreyfus and the corruption of Great Holy Knight Hendrickson. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Fraudrin "the Selflessness" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 (554 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments- "The Selflessness" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Flight, Regeneration (Mid), Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Aura, Possession, Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases at night), Mind Manipulation (Can place others under his control after he has stopped possessing them), Self-Destruction, Size Manipulation (Can grow to the size of a large building), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Broke Gowther's mental hold over Dreyfus) and Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan) Attack Potency: Island level (Has an overall power level higher than Base Galand and nearly as high as Unsealed Base Meliodas) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Monspeet and Derieri when they attacked the Archangels) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Survived an off-panel battle with Unsealed Demon Meliodas, though he was left near-dead at the end of it) Stamina: Very high. Kept fighting after having large holes blasted through his body, and even after having a far greater number of holes pierced through his body he was still able to stand and summon the energy needed to self-destruct. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Full Size. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As the one chosen to become a substitute member of the Ten Commandments, Fraudrin is an extremely skilled fighter. He displayed mastery of the sword and Dreyfus' magic after possessing Dreyfus' body, and he was able to carry out a decade-long plan to revive the Demon Clan while moving undetected in the background. Weaknesses: Full Size makes him an extremely large and easy-to-hit target. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Abilities/Techniques: Demon: Fraudrin is a high-level demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. Note that Fraudrin always has his demon mark activated. At night, his magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Fraudrin can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. File:FraudrinBlood1.png|Severe injuries File:FraudrinBlood2.png|are healed File:FraudrinBlood4.png|by ingesting his blood Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. File:FraudrinSoulSteal1.png|Taps Ruin File:FraudrinSoulSteal2.png|and eats his soul Commandment Selflessness: As Gowther's replacement, Fraudrin stated that if he dies it would return to Gowther. The Commandment causes those with feelings of greed or selfishness to lose their memories, emotions, and sense of self. Abilities Full Size: Fraudrin is able to grow to the size of a large building, dramatically increasing his power and reach. Large wounds on his normal-sized body shrink to inconsequential wounds on his giant body. Heart Manipulation Spell: Fraudrin can possess another's body and control their actions. He maintains access to their power and abilities while possessing them, but loses access to his own power and abilities. He made frequent use of Dreyfus' magic, Break, while possessing him. Fraudrin can project an aura hinting at his true power while possessing another's body, as he did to the Pleiades. Those with extremely strong wills such as Dreyfus can resist his takeover, but weaker-willed victims like Hendrickson can remain brainwashed even after Fraudrin leaves. File:FraudrinBrainwash1.png File:FraudrinBrainwash2.png File:FraudrinBrainwash3.png Self-Destruction: Fraudrin can sacrifice his remaining life energy to self-destruct. Even while severely injured already, he claimed to be able to both wipe out Liones Kingdom and kill every human of the kingdom. File:FraudrinSelfDestruct1.png File:FraudrinSelfDestruct2.png File:FraudrinSelfDestruct4.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Commandments Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Monsters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6